The present invention relates an orthopedic device and method of use. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for isolating an injured ankle or foot during aerobic exercise.
Many exercise devices of various types have been proposed and used, some of which being directed to specific body parts such as legs, arms, knees, feet, fingers, or toes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,714 to Loomis, et al. discloses an exercise device for the hands or feet in which the user supplies the force and motion by one hand or foot which will be countered by a resistance and similar motion of the other hand or foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,543 to Normandin, discloses a physiotherapeutic self-exerciser which enables a patient to apply traction to the muscles or tendons of the feet whereby the patient may exert the necessary tension which is required to exercise a tendon or muscle to be treated. The exerciser includes a sabot (similar to a sandal or shoe having a band of leather or other material across the instep) to which the patient's foot is attached and a pair of levers which are manually engageable by the patient. The patient gradually applies weight to the levers connected to the sabot, thereby exerting an upward tension of the sabot, and the latter, combined with the flexing of the patient's knee, exerts a predetermined traction on the tendon or muscle to be treated.
Nushart, U.S. Pat. No. 7,297,091, discloses an apparatus and method of use designed to prepare a previously injured ankle joint for the strengthening exercises inherent in the physical medicine/rehabilitation process by reducing pain and stiffness and increasing flexibility and range of motion, wherein a patient's foot is secured in an apparatus and an Ankle Mortise Strap is looped around the mortise of an ankle of the foot. A force strap is attached to the ends of the Ankle Mortise Strap. Anterior mobilization is achieved by moving the force strap ventrally from the foot so that the foot including the talus remains stationary while the tibia and fibula glide anteriorly. Posterior mobilizations are achieved by securing the foot, and looping an Ankle Mortise Strap around the front of the ankle.
Bernardson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,488, discloses a rocking-type foot and lower leg exercising apparatus incorporates one or two centrally pivoted pedals mounted upon a base in a position facilitating the placement of the feet of the user upon such pedal or pedals while seated in a chair and rocking of the pedals with the foot positioned upon them to provide a soothing motion that will maintain the tone of the muscles of the legs and encourages blood circulation in the feet and legs. The pivot point of the pedal or pedals may be located at any vertical position between the base and the pedal, but is located longitudinally, between about one fourth to one half of the distance from the end of the pedal or pedals. A motor, solenoid, actuator, or other electrical hydraulic or pneumatic means or any combination thereof may be provided to generate rocking-type motion of the pedals.
Crawford, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,914, discloses an exercise device is provided for removable attachment to the foot rests of a wheelchair to enable a person sitting in the seat of the wheelchair to exercise at least one of his or her arms and legs. The device includes a base slidably received on the foot rests and an exercising arrangement adjustably mounted on the base to accommodate the physical stature of a person sitting in the wheelchair.
Hinds, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,853, discloses an exercise wheel comprising means for emplacement of an operator's feet whereby he or she orients the body such that the hands are rigidly placed against the underlying surface and the wheel is alternately projected and retracted so as to exercise certain muscles.
Bernardson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,166 discloses a lower extremity exercise apparatus adapted for facilitating movement of the feet and lower legs of a seated person comprising a rocking-type foot and lower leg exercising apparatus incorporates one or two centrally pivoted pedals mounted upon a base in a position facilitating the placement of the feet of the user upon such pedals while seated in a chair and rocking of the pedals with the foot positioned upon them to provide a soothing motion that will maintain the tone of the muscles of the legs and encourages blood circulation in the feet and legs. The pivot point of the pedals may be located at any vertical position between the base and the pedal, but is located longitudinally between about one fourth to one half of the distance from the end of the heel position on the pedals.
Tyree, U.S. Pat. Publ. 2008/0015091, discloses exercise machines for the leg muscles using separate machines for the biceps femoris and quadriceps and with the biceps femoris machines configured so that the muscle attachment below the knee is the “origin” and muscle attachment of the upper leg and hip bone is the “insertion”.
Martin U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,384, discloses an exercise apparatus and method for permitting a wheelchair occupant to perform a variety of exercises without the need to leave a seated position. First and second foot assemblies are each configured to receive a respective foot of a seated user of the apparatus. The first and second foot assemblies are mounted on the support base to permit selective performance and switching between a pivoting exercise and a translational sliding exercise.
Motloch U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,390 discloses an orthopedic device which includes connected modules beginning with a knee module which facilitates an impaired individual's ability to stand or walk by alignment of the upper porting of the individual's leg with the lower portion of that leg.
Ankle and foot exercising devices are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,352,185, 4,371,161, 4,733,859, 5,215,508, 7,192,410, 6,471,664, and published application US2002/0193210.
However, no device has been disclosed or used for the specific purpose of isolating an injured an ankle or foot during aerobic exercise, or for facilitating exercise on a bicycle or stationary bicycle by a person who has an ankle or foot injury. Ankle and foot injuries are usually treated by rigid or flexible casting and the use of crutches, but even with rigid casts it is important not to put significant weight on the bottom of the cast or to apply significant force to the cast. In the case of flexible casts, it is especially important not to place weight or force on the foot. Because of the need to avoid weight, force, or pressure on the foot having the ankle or foot injury, exercise is limited, especially exercise which involves the leg and foot having the ankle injury. For individuals who wish to exercise when one of their ankles is injured, no prior device or apparatus is designed to facilitate such exercise.
It is an object of the present invention to facilitate exercise by individuals who suffer from an injury of an ankle or foot. It is another object to facilitate aerobic exercise by such individuals while protecting an injured ankle or foot from force, stress, pressure, and weight. Another object is to facilitate such exercise on a stationary bicycle.